The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of carnation plant which was originated by me by crossing, as seed, an undistributed seedling identified as No. 930266 and as pollen parent, an undistributed seedling identified as No. 9304550. The varietal denomination of the new variety is `CFPC Marmalade`.